mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Kart Wii U
'''Mario Kart Wii U 'is a racing game for Wii U. It was a launch titles for ''Mario Kart Wii. Characters Default *Mario (Medium) *Baby Mario (Small) *Luigi (Medium) *Peach (Medium) *Baby Peach (Small) *Toad (Light) *Yoshi (Light) *Koopa Troopa (Small) *Paper Mario (Light) (New) *Wario (Heavy) *Baby Wario (Small) *Waluigi (Heavy) *Donkey Kong (Heavy) *Baby Donkey Kong (Small) *Diddy Kong (Medium) *Bowser (Heavy) *Baby Bowser (Small) *Bowser Jr. (Medium) *Sonic The Hedgehog (Medium) *Mii (All Types) Unlockable *Polterpup (Light) *Daisy (Medium) *Mr. Game & Watch (Medium) *Baby Luigi (Light) *Baby Daisy (Light) *Boo (Light) *Baby Waluigi (Light) *King Boo (Heavy) *Birdo (Medium) *Shy Guy (Small) *Wiggler (Heavy) *Toadette (Light) *Dry Bones (Light) *Paratroopa (Light) *Petey Piranha (Heavy) *Dixie Kong (Light) *Funky Kong (Heavy) *Donkey Kong Jr. (Medium) *Professor E. Gadd (Light) *Dry Bowser (Heavy) *Dry Bowser Jr. (Light) *T.T. (Medium) *R.O.B (Heavy) *Baby E. Gadd (Light) *Hider (Medium) *Blue Toad (Medium) Guests *Link (Medium) *Zelda (Medium) *Ganondorf (Heavy) *Young Link (Light) *Saria (Light) *Pikachu (Light) *Kirby (Light) *Samus Aran (Medium) *Miles Tails Prower (Medium) *Banjo (Heavy) *Conker (Medium) *Captain Falcon (Heavy) Karts ﻿Single-Racer Default *Red Cap (Mario) *Poltergust 5000 (Luigi) *Blue Falcon (Captain Falcon) *Heart Racer (Peach) *'Shroom Dasher (Toad) *Egg Runner (Yoshi) *Paper Craft Mario (Paper Mario; Homage to the Paper Craft Mario in Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam, but in kart form) *Wario Car (Wario) *Barrel Racer (Donkey Kong) *Flame Rocket (Bowser) *Blue Seven (Miis, All racers) *Flowers Deluxe (Daisy) *Stroller Racer (All babies) *Cheater-Mobile (Waluigi) *Shell Shocker (Koopa) *Barrel Scotsman (Diddy Kong; Homage to Barrel Train & Flying Scotsman) *Bone Rocket (Dry Bowser) *No Face Vehicle (Shy Guy) *Painted Kart (Bowser Jr.) *Stomp Booster (Goomba) *Clock Kart (T.T.) *Winged Kart (Drumstick) *Hyrule Racer (Link & Zelda) *Kokiri Bullet (Young Link & Saria) *Doom Racer (Ganon) *Shocker (Pikachu) *Super Puff (Kirby) *Samus Suit Racer (Samus Aran) *As being a guest, Sonic uses his Speed Star. *Standard Kart (All racers) Unlockable (All retro karts Either new or old karts) *B Dasher (Mario) *Poltergust 4000 (Luigi) *Royale (Peach) *Shroom (Toad) *Egg 1 (Yoshi) *Brute (Wario) *Rambi Rider (Donkey Kong) *Tyrant (Bowser) *Flower Power (Daisy) *Zipper (Waluigi) Double-Racer (Most are retro karts) *Red Fire (Mario & Luigi) *Heart Coach (Peach & Daisy) *Turbo Yoshi (Yoshi & Birdo) *Goo Goo Buggy (Baby Mario & Baby Luigy) *Heart Buggy (Baby Peach & Baby Daisy) *Koopa Dasher (Koopa & Paratroopa) *Wario Car (Wario & Waluigi) *DK Jumbo (Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong) *Koopa King (Bowser & Bowser Jr.) *Barrel Train (Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong) *Grand Star (Rosalina and Luma) *Power Star (Baby Rosalina and Master Luma) *Jungle Rider (T.T. and Drumstick) *Master Dasher (Link and Zelda) *Deku Dasher (Young Link and Saria) Three Player Karts * Golden Racer (All racers) Courses ﻿Mushroom Cup *Mario Circuit *Yoshi Forest *Goomba Beach *Hyrule Circuit Flower Cup *White Land *Delfino Beach *Daisy Highway *Waluigi's Powerhouse Junction Waluigi's Power House Star Cup *Daisy Kingdom Sarasaland *Mushtona International Speedway *Luigi Circuit *Lost Woods Special Cup *Wario Stadium *Green Hills Green Hill Zone *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Shell Cup *N64 Wario Stadium *GBA Bowser Castle 3 *DS Mario Circuit *SNES Rainbow Road Banana Cup *GBA Mario Circuit *3DS Donkey Kong Jungle *SNES Donut Plains 2 *DS Wario Stadium Leaf Cup *SNES Mario Circuit 2 *N64 Donkey Kong's Jungle Parkway *WII Mario Circuit *GCN Yoshi Circuit Lightning Cup *N64 Bowser's Castle *3DS Rainbow Road *GCN Baby Park *WII Donkey Kong Summit Items Standard *﻿Green Shell *Red Shell *Banana *Fake Item Box *Mushroom *Golden Mushroom *Boo *Triple Mushroom *Triple Golden Mushroom (New) *Triple Banana *Triple Green Shell *Triple Red Shell *Bob-omb *Blue Shell *Bullet Bill *Blooper *POW Block *Cloud *Star *Thunderbolt *Fire Flower *Super Leaf Racer-Exclusive (Most are new) *Fireball - Burns whoever it hits (Mario, Paper Mario) *Thunderhand - EMP effect (Luigi, Baby Luigi) *Heart Shield - Deflects items (Peach) *Poison Mushroom - Slows whoever hits it (Toad) *Egg - Same as Red Shell, spews items when it hits (Yoshi & Birdo, all babies) *Metal Shard - Briefly shuts down engine (Wario) *Barrel - Squishes anyone unlucky to be hit (Donkey Kong) *Firebreath - Incinerates target (Bowser) *Mii Parade - Summons the Miis to carry (Mii) *Bottle (All babies) *Flower Nuke - Just a Bob-omb with a wider blast radius (Daisy) *Flash-Bang Mushroom - Briefly disorients racers (Toadette) *Eggplant Carpet Bomb - Calls an airstrike that knocks players into the air (Waluigi) *Black Shell - Explodes when it hits racer (Koopa & Para-Troopa) *Hat Trick - Causes Diddy to swap places with the leader (Diddy Kong) *Beret Throw - Same as standard shells (Dixie Kong) *Boogie Board - Causes racers to flip (Funky Kong) *Luma - Longer version of Star (Rosalina, Baby Rosalina) *Bone Rush - Similar to Pokemon move (Dry Bones) *Bone Shell - Same as Bowser Shell (Dry Bowser) *Majora's Mask - Makes Shy Guy invisible (Shy Guy) *Paintbrush - More effective version of Blooper (Bowser Jr.) *Shoe Throw - Causes racers to get very angry, very slow and unable to use items (Goomba & Para-Goomba) *Oil Slick - That slips the racers. (T.T.) *Chicken Leg - Hits the racers. (Drumstick) *Sword Beam - Same as standard shells (Link) *Sheik - Makes Zelda turn into Shiek & increases speed for a short time (Zelda) *Dark Portal - Sends target to the Mirror Version of the track (Ganon) *Fairy Ocarina - Effect varies: the user gains a small speed boost (it's more powerful if used by both Young Link and Saria at the same time in Double Dash Mode), while opponents are shrunk as if they had been hit by a Thunderbolt; song is "Saria's Song" (Young Link and Saria) *Thunderbolt - Makes the target "blast off" (Pikachu) *Suck - Steals item (Kirby) *Cannon Blast - All racers ahead of Samus are blasted sky-high (Samus Aran) *Chaos Emeralds - Transform into Super Sonic - affects invincibility for unlimited time, when Super Sonic hits racers, they will launch super high, explode in landing place and revive at the finish line. (Sonic) *Honeycomb - That slips the racers. (Banjo) *Fire Arrows - That shoots the racers. (Conker) *Grand Star - A mix between the Mega Mushroom and Star. (Baby Rosalina, Rosilina) Category:Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games